


Powstrzymać wiosnę

by Filigranka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, Polski | Polish, Sherlock jest signum klasowego ucisku w Wlk. Brytanii, Work In Progress, będziem tagowali w miarę pisania, chyba nieco ciemniejsze wyjdzie niż oryginał, coś jak fabuła. chyba. z. tego. wyjdzie. o cudzie, dialogi dialogi, hate: connecting people vel negatywne emocje jako zaprawa, hej ho hej ho chaos by się siało, i na pewno trochę własnych bohaterów, lecz kiedy jej ni ma samotnyś jak pies, napięcia w relacjach, nigdy nie wiem jak "ratingować" dla Zachodu. on taki wrażliwy (w słowach), od przyjaciół Boże strzeż. z wrogami sobie poradzę, polski uczeń podstawówki może przeczytać, rodzina ach rodzina rodzina rodzina nie cieszy gdy jest, szpiedzy wywiad służby. all that jazz, wyrażenia nieprzystojne, łatanie kanonu. bardzo fantazyjne krawiectwo przy tym
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson nawet przez moment nie sądził, że Sherlock zginął - z takimi plecami? Gdzieżby. Spokojnie kontynuuje więc swoją własną grę, taką całkiem poważną, choć Sherlock zbyłby ją machnięciem dłoni. Do stolika dosiadają się wszakże kolejni gracze i Johnowi grunt zaczyna się palić pod nogami.</p><p>Ludzkie życia są, oczywiście, tylko żetonami. Stawką, moje drogie damy i drodzy kawalerowie, jest reputacja, honor i interesy zarówno brytyjskich służb, jak samej Korony!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [invisible_cities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_cities/gifts).



> Rzecz napisana, bo scenarzysta, jak mi wskazała invisible_cities, pomylił Johnowi stopnie wojskowe. Cóż, trzeba to jakoś załatać. Moriarty'ego, który jako postać nie ma racji bytu ('naczy, ma, jedną: musi być, bo był w oryginale i widzowie lubią wielkie spiski z wielkim złym, który pociąga za sznurki; rolą swą pełni Jimmy wszakże tak nieudolnie, że racja bytu nie wystarcza, nadal chce się go odstrzelić), także należało jakoś poprawić. I od razu dodać to, czego w tym nieszczęsnym serialu nie ma: intrygę. Najlepiej kryminalną, ale z braku laku (mojego talentu) mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że polityczno-biznesowa też starczy. Choćby szczątkowa.
> 
> Zagadek raczej nie będzie, bo to trudne je napisać i nie sądzę, by mi się udało. Niemniej, trudność nie usprawiedliwia autorów serialu. Im ktoś płacił. Mogli choć udać, że to kryminał, nie melodramat obyczajowy (serial całkiem miło się ogląda, jakieś 6-7/10, drugi raz bym nie zdzierżyła).
> 
> Łatanie, fakt faktem, odbywa się dość pokrętnie, nie najprostszą drogą; na dobrą sprawę przenicowuje bohaterów, krój świata przedstawionego zmienia, farbuje dodatki, doszywa ornamenty, poszewkę na światło dziennie wyciąga. I insze straszne czynności robi. Ale tam, AU jest AU.
> 
> Poza tym, to jest prezent w ramach styczniowego kramiku (i w ramach rocznicy podpisania Konfederacji Warszawskiej, również w styczniu przypadającej) dla A., która jest moją absolutnie najcudowniejszą przyjaciółką. Skoro chce, to ma. : - )
> 
> Nawet swoją świętą zasadę nieumieszczania rzeczy nieskończonych łamię. Dla Ciebie, carissima, wszystko.

**Motto:** _Wielka Brytania zawsze walczy do ostatniego żołnierza. Swojego sojusznika_.

 

 

 

Pierwsze po śmierci Sherlocka spotkanie Johna Watsona i Sebastiana Morana przebiegało początkowo wręcz wzorcowo uprzejmie. Panowie punktualnie – znaczy, dobre pół godziny przed ustaloną godziną – weszli do umówionego baru. Zamówili po piwie. Usiedli w kącie, dzięki czemu obaj czuli się w miarę komfortowo: dwie ściany za plecami. Następnie pili. W milczeniu. Ładne kilka minut.  
     — Nie myślałem, że ten wariat się zastrzeli — oznajmił wreszcie Sebastian, z ciężkim westchnieniem odstawiając alkohol.  
     — Nikt nie myślał. Nie wszystko da się przewidzieć — mruknął filozoficznie John. — Zwłaszcza z wariatami.  
     — Fakt. Wiesz najlepiej — bąknął Moran.  
     Watson uniósł brwi, lekko urażony.  
     — Że co? Wypraszam sobie. Sherlock był tylko... ekscentryczny. Nie to, co ten twój świr.  
     — Ta. Jasne.  
     — To wszystko? Nie zamierzasz wdawać się w spór? — spytał rozczarowany doktor.  
     On chętnie by się wdał. Porządna kłótnia była tym, czego zdecydowanie potrzebował. Od czasu tej przeklętej nieudanej misji, tego podręcznikowego przykładu partactwa, chodził zirytowany. Nie tym przyjemnym, dającym kopa rodzajem irytacji, tylko takim stałym, wycieńczającym organizm napięciem. Ręka znowu mu drżała, noga zaczynała pobolewać. Wyżycie się, choćby werbalne, zdecydowanie by mu pomogło.  
     Sebastian nie dał mu tej satysfakcji. On również miał fatalny nastrój – w końcu naprawdę koncertowo skrewili sprawę – ale nie zamierzał urządzać scen w barze. Takie melodramatyczne by to było. W stylu Moriarty’ego. Obrzydliwość. Już nigdy w życiu nie posłucha spokojnie Bee Geesów. Ani na basen się nie przejdzie. No, może nie „nigdy w życiu”, może tylko parę najbliższych miesięcy. Nadal upierdliwe.  
     — Zawaliłem sprawę. Narobiłem ci problemów. Nie, nie zamierzam się wdawać się w spór.  
     — Szkoda. Zrobisz mi chociaż uprzejmość i dasz się wciągnąć w małą bójkę?  
     Moran pokręcił stanowczo głową. John wymamrotał pod nosem coś o niewdzięcznych, nielojalnych kumplach z wojska. Najemnik zmilczał. Wrócili do picia.  
     — Podobno było jeszcze dwóch? — zagaił po chwili doktor.  
     — Mhm. Ja byłem przydzielony do ciebie. Inni do pani Hudson i Lestrade’a — snajper zakląskał językiem. — Ale nie wiedziałem o tym, póki wariat nie zaczął gadać na dachu. Nieufny, porąbany świr.  
     — Mówisz o nim tak, bo spieprzyłeś. Wykiwał cię.  
     — Nas wszystkich. I owszem.  
     Cisza. Piwo zaczynało się kończyć. John zaoferował, że zamówi nowe. Poszedł. Wrócił. Cisza.  
     — Jak myślisz, jak oni upozorowali śmierć małego księcia? Pytam cię jako profesjonalisty — tym razem to Moran rozpoczął.  
     — W ogóle nie pozorowali, po co się mieli bawić? To brat Mycrofta, w końcu. W szpitalu i zakładzie wypisaliby mu wszystko, czego tylko by sobie zażyczył. Podstawiona karetka, koroner tylko podbija papierki, dla dziennikarzy pozuje kukła albo nawet Sherlock, jeśli chciałby mieć zabawę. Nie dopuścili ich przecież blisko. Trumny nikt nie otwierał.  
     — A ciebie? Jak oszukali ciebie? — Najemnik wpatrywał się w pianę spływającą po szklance.  
     — W ogóle nie musieli. Nie dopuścili mnie blisko, nie na długo. Dowolny środek spowalniający procesy życiowe. Nie miałem czasu dokładniej sprawdzić. Zresztą, po co miałbym sprawdzać? Złego diabli nie biorą; tak bardzo złego zwłaszcza, Lucyfer też ma swoją wytrzymałość. Miałem uwierzyć, że zginął? Daj spokój. Brat Mycrofta? Toż prawie cała ważna połowa Anglii staje na baczność na widok Sherlocka, a ta mniej ważna salutuje nawet dawnej niańce Holmesów.  
     — Rząd je mu z ręki — zgodził się Moran.  
     — To konserwatyści. Nawzajem sobie z dzióbków piją, wiesz, jak jest. Służby lubią konserwatystów. Nie ma mowy o żadnym podsłuchiwaniu premiera. Pełna kultura — prychnął niemal szczerym śmiechem John.  
     Najemnik przyglądał się mu przez chwilę z zaciekawieniem.  
     — Jakim cudem w tym fachu się taki... moralista trafił? — spytał wreszcie, teatralnie modulując głos. — K o m a n d o r z e  p o r u c z n i k u?  
     Watson skrzywił wargi z ewidentnym niesmakiem.  
     — Kapitanie.  
     — Ta. Twoja druga skóra, nie? Cholera, do dzisiaj nie mogę sobie darować, że się wtedy nie połapałem. Pół roku siedzieliśmy razem w oddziale, a ja nic nie podejrzewałem, łyknąłem tę bajeczkę o poświęceniu dla ojczyzny, o tym, jak to nie mogłeś po prostu usiedzieć w szpitalu, jak chciałeś na front, jak zrezygnowałeś z tego nieprzydatnego majora na rzecz prawdziwego kapitana. — Snajper pokiwał głową nad własną głupotą, naraz rozgadany. — Nawet się z ciebie nabijałem po nocach, że taki naiwny... Gdybym nie zmienił pracodawcy, pewnie nabijałbym się dalej. Nawet po tym, jak Frank zginął, a ciebie przenieśli, nic nie skapowałem. Idiota.  
     — Ten się śmieje, kto się śmieje ostatni — bąknął doktor z goryczą.  
     — Musiałeś mieć ubaw.  
     — Nie ja. Korona.  
     Moran zachichotał.  
     — Dalej odgrywamy rozczarowanego rycerzyka? Daj spokój. Frank dorabiał sobie na maku, OK., zaczął narażać operacje na szwank, to przysłali ciebie, żebyś odkrył źródło, znalazł powiązania i sprzątnął, co się da. Nie mam żalu. Takie są zasady.  
     — W dupie mam takie zasady — syknął John, ale bez prawdziwego żaru w głosie. — Ale Ozonowi się należało, fakt. I owszem, dalej odgrywam rozczarowanego rycerzyka, jeśli przez to rozumiesz, że nie działam w branży.  
     — Przestań udawać. Mieszkasz z najbardziej rozpuszczonym książątkiem Korony, widujesz jego brata, tak się składa, Mycrofta Holmesa... Ale nie działasz w branży. Mocne — mężczyzna pokręcił głową z pobłażliwym niedowierzaniem.  
     — Przypadek. Cholera, Sebastian, wiem, że nikt mi nie wierzy, rozumiem to, sam bym nie wierzył, ale – to serio przypadek. Nazwisko popularne, więc nie zwróciłem uwagi, dopiero, jak spotkałem Mycrofta mnie tknęło – ale, wiesz, ja go też specjalnie wcześniej nie widziałem. Za wysokie progi. Zwerbował mnie jakiś szaraczek, prowadził personel średniego niższego szczebla, umarłbym, służąc ojczyźnie, i w życiu bym Mycrofta nie zobaczył, nawet na zdjęciu, toż nie jest osobą publiczną, jak M czy premier!  
     — A tu — prychnął sarkastycznie snajper — wystarczyło wynająć mieszkanie i proszę. Przypadkowo, całkiem, wpada się na elity naszego świata.  
     — Tak było. Serio. Możesz to powtórzyć swoim mocodawcom.  
     Najemnik rzucił mu ironiczne spojrzenie.  
     — Jasne. Powtórzę. Taka praca. Ale myślisz, że uwierzą?  
     Watson, zrezygnowany, pokręcił głową.  
     — Gdzie tam. Sam bym nie uwierzył. Mnie to dobija, bo znaczy, że nieważne, co powiem – i tak będziecie do mnie wracać. A Mycroft będzie mnie... „chronił” — westchnął, podkreślając ambiwalencję stwierdzenia szerokim, zamaszystym machnięciem dłonią. — Dla dobra brata. Bo Sherlock mnie lubi. A ty, twój pracodawca i reszta świata uzna, całkiem logicznie, że to dowód, że nadal „działam w branży”. Tylko jeszcze bardziej tajnie niż zwykle. I nie dacie mi żyć — jęknął, nieco manierycznie. — I nawet nie mogę być zirytowany, bo naprawdę was rozumiem. Przecież to wygląda na takie o c z y w i s t e — ostatnie słowo wypowiedział, naśladując Sherlocka.  
     Moran wygiął usta w wymuszonym uśmiechu. Znowu przez chwilę pili w milczeniu.  
     — A u ciebie? Pracodawca nie będzie miał żalu, że Moriarty zginął?  
     Sebastian odsłonił zęby w grymasie udawanego rozbawienia.  
     — Nie powiedziałeś mi nic, ale oczekujesz informacji?  
     — Mogę spytać Mycrofta.  
     — Jasne. Możesz. Ale ktoś podobno zerwał z dawnymi ścieżkami i jest rozczarowanym rycerzykiem.  
     Uwaga była celna. Doktor zawahał się, ale w końcu podjął temat.  
     — Mogę powiedzieć, co myślę, jak to kumpel z wojska kumplowi z wojska przy piwie?  
     Najemnik nie wytrzymał i zaczął chichotać pod nosem w połowie zdania, ale skinął głową, mrucząc, że jasne, chętnie posłucha.  
     — Moriarty bruździł już wszystkim. Jego ojciec zmarł niedawno, nie? Ślepa miłość przestała chronić synalka. A wygłupy Moriarty’ego groziły kompletnym rozwaleniem kompanii, nie? Czy przynajmniej tej konkretnej, mniej świetlistej i legalnej, gałęzi. Kretynizm, zadzierać z rządem brytyjskim, w waszej sytuacji, zwłaszcza, kiedy Farid Zarif zarządza misją w Kosowie. I, cóż, śmierć tego świra jest na rękę wszystkim, zwłaszcza twoim pracodawcom. Dziwne, że ci go nie kazali sprzątnąć wcześniej, ewentualne powodzenie akcji z samolotem sporo by im dało, można byłoby namówić rządy na kupno tych nowych czujników na lotniska – olbrzymia seria przetargów. Opór społeczeństwa przed inwigilacją by zmalał. Kolejne przetargi.  
     Sebastian zacmokał.  
     — Ładne przypuszczenia. Nie chciałbyś pisać powieści? Jak Le Carre. Wyobraźni ci z pewnością starczy. Bez urazy.  
     John potaknął.  
     — Bez urazy. Mycroftowi to też by pasowało – opór społeczeństwa by zmalał. Służbom to zawsze wygodniej. Sam nie wiem, czemu Sherlock mu to popsuł. Chyba miał kaprys. Oczywiście, to wszystko moje pisarskie fantazje.  
     Moran potaknął solennie. Uśmiech błąkał mu się na ustach, pierwszy uśmiech od czasu, kiedy zaczęli rozmowę.  
     — Jasne. OK. Ale ta-ak, tak mogłoby być... że korporacja i rząd były gotowe sobie pójść na rękę. A Jimmy, niegrzeczny chłopczyk, trochę tu namieszał. Chociaż niedużo, niedużo – gdyby mu wyszło, nadal byliby na plusie. Frakcja Mycrofta by osłabła, znacznie, a to nie jest specjalnie bliska im frakcja, rozumiesz. Na zamieszaniu, jakie wywołałyby dane Adler, też pewnie coś by ugrali... Nie byłoby źle. Ale tak, Jimmy od dłuższego czasu grał wszystkim na nerwach. To żadna tajemnica. Wszyscy to wiedzą.  
     Watson skrzywił się wyraźnie. Przypomniał sobie tę przeklętą serię zamachów, wybuchy, zagadki, tych wszystkich przerażonych ludzi, tę staruszkę, te dzieci, Jezu najmilszy, te dzieci...  
     — Sukinsyn i tak żył za długo — stwierdził, wstrzymując język przed znacznie gorszymi wyrazami.  
     Z szacunku dla Sebastiana, mimo wszystko. Czy raczej: polowego nawyku. Tamten ostatecznie był pułkownikiem. Doktor i tak sobie „pozwalał”.  
     — Ojciec go kochał — stwierdził lekko najemnik, takim tonem, jakby to wszystko tłumaczyło. — Myślę, że on też kochał ojca — dodał z odcieniem namysłu.  
     — Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. — John przewrócił oczami. — Rozpuszczony bachor, zasrany psychopata, wybacz język. W nosie mam jego dzieciństwo, nie jestem psychiatrą, dzięki Bogu.  
     — Rozpuszczony bachor — przytaknął snajper, wzruszając ramionami. — Jak twój domowy „ekscentryk” — obrócił wyraz na języku, po czym dodał z nieco przesadną ironią, skrywającą moment nostalgii: — Zresztą, mnie mój _bâbâ_ też kocha. Surowy był i jest, jak diabli, ale z samego piekła by mnie wyciągnął.  
     Ojciec tamtego, kawaler orderu Łaźni, zręczny dyplomata, oddany sługa Korony, żył jeszcze i nagłe przypomnienie tego faktu sprawiało, że John poczuł się nad wyraz nieswojo. W całej tej zagmatwanej „sprawie Holmesów” był, co mu Sebastian właśnie taktownie wypomniał, jedynym człowiekiem naprawdę bez pleców. Żadnych wszechpotężnych braci ani wpływowych ojców, jedynie matka: pielęgniarka ze skromną emeryturą, oraz siostra z problemem alkoholowym. Większość przydatnych kontaktów sam spalił, rzucając tytuł „komandora porucznika”.  
     Jego nikt nie wyciągnie, jeśli popełni błąd.  
     — Myślisz, że twój... znajomy skończy jak Jimmy — najwyraźniej Moran uznał, że zdrobnienie pasuje do zbzikowanego psychopaty — jeśli zabraknie Mycrofta?  
     — Myślę, że Sherlock absolutnie nie jest geniuszem zbrodni opętanym żądzą mordu, więc nie — oznajmił stanowczo Watson.  
     Rozmówca odpowiedział kolejnym błyskiem zębów, już niemal całkiem odprężony.  
     — Poważnie? Ja widzę podobieństwa. Cóż, ty znasz go niewątpliwie lepiej. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Zresztą, nikt nigdy nie tknie Mycrofta. Za wysokie progi. Za to ty...  
     Po raz pierwszy podczas spotkania doktorowi ciarki poszły po plecach. Równocześnie poczuł miły wyrzut adrenaliny – skupienie na sytuacji, odepchnięcie wszelkich zmartwień na później, na moment, kiedy będzie bezpieczny.  
     „Jesteś bezpieczny” zganił się w myśli. Bezpieczny. W sensie fizycznym. Musi za to uważać na słowa.  
     — Ostrzegasz mnie czy grozisz? — spytał obcesowo.  
     — Ani to, ani to. Spekuluję. Moi pracodawcy nie mają nic do ciebie. Ale inni... — zawiesił głos.  
     — Dam sobie radę.  
     — Och, nie wątpię. Ale, widzisz, Sherlock z Jimmym zdołali wkurzyć wielu ludzi. Wiesz, jaka była skala reakcji na ten ich bajzel pewnego nadopiekuńczego Wielkiego Brata? Dwa pełne transporty heroiny i jeden... magazyn, wygodne miejsce do dystrybuowania, w Kosowie.  
     — Szczerze? Nie miałem pojęcia. Co mi do tego? — wycedził przez zęby John.  
     — Mycroft i mały książę są poza zasięgiem. Pani Hudson, ty, Lestrade – tutaj Jimmy utrafił. Tylko wy możecie być celem.  
     — Sam powiedziałeś: Mycroft rozszarpie na strzępy każdego, kto choćby pośrednio skrzywdzi Sherlocka. Nikt nie pójdzie na wojnę z Wielką Brytanią z powodu dwóch transportów. Zwłaszcza, ze zdjęto je właśnie za wymachiwanie szabelką — prychnął zirytowany Watson.  
     Jeśli Sebastian chce go straszyć, to niech się chociaż postara o logiczną, racjonalną opowiastkę.  
     Moran uśmiechnął się krzywo, równiutko połową warg.  
     — Ale co będzie, kapitanie, jeśli osobą, która skrzywdziła małe, delikatne, genialne angielskie książątko okażesz się ty?  
     Doktor zamarł. Zamrugał. Upił łyk piwa. Zmrużył brwi. Całym sobą starał się pozować na zaskoczonego, analizujacego i nadal nie wiedzącego, o co chodzi. Najemnik czekał cierpliwie, popijając spokojnie alkohol, aż rozmówca odegra moment nieznacznego olśnienia.  
     — To — wydusił z siebie w końcu John znużonym tonem — jakiś absurd. I ja wiem, niestety, jaki. Wy wszyscy zakładacie, że ja naprawdę cos knuję, Jezu, Mycroft pewnie też tak zakłada. Ale wpadłem na Sherlocka zupełnie przypadkiem, zupełnie przypadkiem go polubiłem, staram się stać jak najdalej od wszystkich rządowych afer i nie wykorzystuję do absolutnie niczego mojej... znajomości. Wiedzy. Do czego bym niby miał? Prowadziłem bloga, na miłość Boską, pracuję jako lekarz – informacja nie jest już moją walutą. Ten świat nie jest już moim światem. Zostałem zdegradowany do roli żony, przyjaciela, kumpla ze studiów, dziecka, kogoś, kto żyje obok, coś czasem wie, ale generalnie się nie wtrąca i jest cywilem. I wiesz co? To mi się cholernie podoba. Znalazłem nowe, lepsze źródło adrenaliny. Czystsze.  
     Snajper zacmokał, zakląskał językiem, powietrze wypuścił przez zęby – innymi słowy, przedstawił małą monodramę pobłażliwego, ironicznego niedowierzania, nim spytał głosem, równie teatralnie sarkastycznym, jak poprzednia scenka.  
     — Możesz teraz spokojnie patrzeć w lustro? Udawać, że jesteś kapitanem? Liczyć, że w końcu Mycroft usunie cię z akt za lata wiernego odgrywania gosposi? Może i usunie. Ale to koniec końców nie za wiele zmieni, komandorze poruczniku — jego ton stał się nagle lodowaty. — Odszedłeś z jakiegoś powodu. Krążą plotki, z jakiego. I jeśli tak – to czy po sprawie w Baskerville naprawdę spokojnie patrzy pan w lustro?  
     Watsonowi nie drgnął ani jeden mięsień, nie spuścił wzroku.  
     — Nie znam tych plotek — stwierdził obojętnie. — Odszedłem z powodu urazu.  
     — Ludzie bez nóg wracają na front...  
     — Ale ja nie chciałem. Przewartościowałem swoje życie. Tak, właśnie taki banał. Może rekruterzy się pomylili, może się jednak nie nadawałem. Często im się zdarza. To takie proste, że ani ty, ani twoi mocodawcy, ani pewnie Mycroft i reszta nie mogą w to uwierzyć, ale. to. prawda. Koniec tematu. Jestem zmęczonym powtarzaniem w kółko jednego, czy ja wyglądam wam wszystkim na papugę albo katarynkę? — syknął drwiąco, nie ukrywając specjalnie swojego gniewu. — Spotkaliśmy się, uzgodniliśmy, że skrewiłeś, ale wszyscy trochę spartaczyliśmy, trudno, facet to był wariat. Nie mamy do siebie żalu. Wracamy na z góry upatrzone pozycje. Ja do mojego nudnego życia i mojej kuli, ty – do kumpli Moriarty’ego.  
     Dopił piwo jednym haustem i wstał od stołu. Sebastian również się podniósł.  
     — Choćbym nawet ja ci uwierzył – nie mówię, że to robię – reszta świata tak łatwo nie odpuści. To raczej nie jest nasze ostatnie spotkanie — oznajmił uprzejmie, ale z nutą nieodwołalności w głosie.  
     Doktor prychnął jakieś „wątpię”, ale, Bogiem a prawdą, zdawał sobie sprawę, że Moran ma rację. Przeszłości nie zostawia się za sobą od ot, tak, pstryknąwszy palcami. Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy, wbrew milionom prób przekonania świata i samego siebie, wcale się jej zostawiać nie zamierzało.  
     Wychodząc z baru, odetchnął głęboko, w myślach szykując już długą, żmudną kampanię. Miał przecież, uświadomił sobie z nieco złośliwą satysfakcją, jeszcze trochę „ichniej” twardej waluty – informacji. „Na moją cholerną wyłączność”.


	2. Chapter 2

  
    — Wstawaj, John. Dzieci wracają za półtorej godziny. Szybki prysznic, całus i już cię nie ma.   
     Wysoka, chuda brunetka – Jane Stuttford – ściągnęła z niego kołdrę. Watson wymamrotał „jeszcze chwileczkę”, ale w gruncie rzeczy wiedział, że to koniec drzemki. De-fi-ni-tyw-ny, dodał w myśli, kiedy poduszka pacnęła go w ramię. Całkiem mocno.  
     Otworzył powieki, ostrożnie – napotkał zdeterminowane spojrzenie błękitnych oczu i uznał, że pora porzucić wszelką nadzieję na wytargowanie choćby kwadransa. Romans z doktorem stanowił dla kobiety tylko miłe zabicie czasu, oboje nie chcieli zobowiązań, te sprawy – dzieciaki były dla Jane znacznie ważniejsze, chciała oszczędzić im widoku mężczyzny, którego słusznie wzięliby za przelotnego kochanka. Fakt, że jej były mąż odprowadzał rodzeństwo aż pod drzwi też miał znaczenie. wolała nie dawać mu amunicji na ewentualne przyszłe wojny w sądzie.  
     — Co z filmem? — wymamrotał, siadając powoli.  
     — Nagrał się — odpowiedziała krótko. — Włożyłam ci pendrive’a do kieszeni.  
     Jedną z zalet mieszkania Jane było, że nadal, poza zwykłym laptopem, posiadała, z nie do końca wiadomych powodów, komputer dość stary, by połączenie z siecią „łapać” jedynie przez kabel. Kabel ten zwykle był odłączony. Co oznaczało, że nawet najwięksi paranoicy mogli u niej spokojnie przegrywać dane, bez obaw, że ktoś je podejrzy. Ba, komputer miał na tyle małą pojemność, że mniej więcej co miesiąc zachodziła konieczność nadpisania danych. Oczywiście, gdyby ktoś po prostu włamał się i go ukradł, to nawet to, że przerzucali bezpośrednio, z przenośnego dysku na przenośny dysk, niewiele by pomogło – ale przed takimi sytuacjami w ogóle trudno się bronić.  
     Stuttford po godzinach pracowała w fundacji zajmującej się pomocą ofiarom handlu żywym towarem. Na stanowisku raczej bezpiecznym, udzielała po prostu pomocy medycznej, już w fundacji, i prowadziła „pogadanki”, zawsze jednak tłumaczyło to po trosze ostrożność, która kazała jej zatrzymać maszynę. Jane nigdy nie przyznała się do tego głośno.  
     Watson ziewał, jeszcze wychodząc spod prysznica. Kobieta rzuciła mu pobłażliwo-urażone spojrzenie. Spróbował wyłgać się oksytocyną. W odpowiedzi dostał jedynie ciężkie westchnienie:  
     — Miejmy nadzieję, że na mnie nie zadziała tak silnie. Kusi pan los, panie doktorze.  
     Końcówka zabrzmiała żartobliwie, ale John się zaniepokoił. Poniekąd. Nie chciał, by ten związek stał się poważniejszy niż oboje planowali, sądził, iż Jane też nie chce – i możliwe, że nadal nie chciała, może to był tylko gorzki żart; ale skoro gorzki, to jednak byłaby niezadowolona; a jeśli próbowała dać mu do zrozumienia, że obecny układ przestaje jej pasować? Wtedy, oczywiście, natychmiast się wycofa, przynajmniej z tej mniej profesjonalnej części znajomości...po takich rzeczach pozostawały jednak emocje. Był pewien, że emocji w tej sprawie nie chce. Zbyt niebezpieczne.  
     Kobieta zaczęła się śmiać chwilę później i uświadomił sobie, że musiał mieć naprawdę głupią minę. Może przesadza z tym interpretowaniem każdego słowa pod piętnastoma różnymi kątami, doszukiwaniem się drugiego dna. Może to prostu był medyczny żart. On w końcu zaczął. Dołączył więc do jej śmiechu, zwaliwszy swoją poprzednią niepewność na rozespanie.  
     Wyszedł chwilę później. Stuttford mieszkała na czwartym piętrze w całkiem urokliwej kamienicy w Fulham; mieszkanie dostało się Jane przy podziale majątku, czynsz de facto nadal opłacał, alimentami, mąż. Kamienica była urokliwa, wyremontowana, ale, niestety, nie posiadała winy, kondygnacja były za to wysokie. Watsonowi, któremu już w kilka tygodni po „śmierci” Sherlocka, zaczęła dokuczać noga, nieco to przeszkadzało. Tym razem, nim dokuśtykał do wielki, dwuskrzydłowych, ciężkich drzwi, ktoś je otworzył – i przez sekundę John był szczerze wdzięczny przypadkowi...  
     Przez całą sekundę. Potem zorientował się, kto tak uprzejmie mu te drzwi przytrzymuje. Sklął w duszy.   
     — Moran.  
     — We własnej osobie — odparł tamten radośnie. — Hej. Jak leci? Pójdziemy razem na piwo?


	3. Chapter 3

Poszli się napić. John nie miał ochoty, absolutnie, ni trochę, ale Sebastian nalegał i to w sposób, który kazał podejrzewać intrygę. Odmowa nic by więc nie zmieniła, Watsona nachodzono by nadal, mógł to równie dobrze mieć z głowy od razu.  
     — Cieszę się, widząc cię w dobrym... nienajgorszym stanie — zaczął Moran. — Psychicznym i fizycznym.  
     Doktor przewrócił oczami.  
     — Dałbyś spokój.  
     — Nie, no, serio. Nie zachowuj się jak socjopatyczny mruk, obaj wiemy, że to nie twoja rola. Nadal nie opowiedziałeś, co tam u ciebie.  
     Lekarz westchnął ciężko.  
     — Twoi zwierzchnicy świetnie wiedzą, co u mnie. Ty, jak sądzę, też. Nie nazwałbym mojego położenia „dobrym”, nawiasem. Kuleję.  
     — John. — Pułkownik pokręcił głową. — Nie masz nawet pojęcia, jak nas wszystkich cieszy, że jedyne, na co narzekasz, to powrót psychosomatycznej dolegliwości. Psychologowie powiedzieliby, że po drastycznej zmianie, jaką przeszedłeś nie tak znowu dawno, można było spodziewać się u ciebie znacznie gorszych objawów. Łącznie z depresją. Był w końcu precedens.  
     Watson rozważał przez moment, czy nie zakrztusić się teatralnie piwem, by udać zdziwienie czy oburzenie. Uznał jednak, iż nie ma specjalne ochoty na przeciąganie spotkania gierkami. Przeszedł więc do najbardziej interesującego punktu.  
     — Nas? — powtórzył.  
     — Wszystkich twoich znajomych. Wszystkich, którym twoje dobro leży na sercu — gładko odpowiedział snajper.  
     — Nie sądziłem, że to jakaś wybitnie wielka grupa — zauważył kąśliwie doktor.  
     — Ależ. Nie doceniasz zalet swojego charakteru. Ani swojego znaczenia w pewnych kręgach towarzyskich. Istotnych kręgach, dodajmy — Sebastian świetnie się bawił.  
     Jego rozmówca trochę gorzej.  
     — Słuchaj, mam jutro dyżur. O siódmej rano. Moglibyśmy przejść do rzeczy? Chcesz mi grozić? Wypytywać? Wyciągać informacje? Przykro mi, ale naprawdę nic nie wiem. Kompletnie nic. Choćbyś mi przystawił pistolet do skroni, n i c nie mogę ci powiedzieć.  
     Moran skrzywił usta w wyjątkowo manierycznym, przesadnym wyrazie niesmaku. Prychnął coś o paranoi i braku zaufania, i czy John naprawdę nie może uwierzyć, że starszy kumple się martwią? lata w pracy chyba aż tak mu nie zaszkodziły?  
     Lekarz ponuro sączył piwo. Nie miał nawet siły protestować, wracać do tematu ani wychodzić z pubu, trzaskając drzwiami. Najwyraźniej najemnik był w gadatliwym nastroju albo chciał taki poudawać. Wtrącenia, tak samo, jak odmowa, nic nie zmienią. Nic a nic. Jego, Johna zdanie, w ogóle nic nie znaczy. Irytujące, lecz prawdziwe.  
     — W każdym razie, to świetnie, że jakoś się trzymasz. Kolejne dziewczyny na pewno w tym pomagają, nie? — ciągnął pogawędkę Sebastian.  
     Watson zamarł. Wewnętrznie, na zewnątrz odruchowo prawie zamarkował święte oburzenie i równie świętą naiwność.  
     — Ejże! Wara od mojego łóżka!  
     — Jasne, wybacz — pułkownik zaczął scenicznie przeciągać sylaby. — Wybacz; cieszysz się takim powodzeniem, że takich jak ja, szaraczków, zazdrość zżera. Najpierw ta blondynka, Alice, której siostra jest działaczką lewicową, potem ognista Fiona, doskonała makler i żarliwa katoliczka, oficjalnie członkini Opus Dei, nieoficjalnie jeden z filarów szarej strony Banku Watykańskiego, teraz ta Jane, siostra miłosierdzia walcząca po godzinach z handlem żywym towarem – och, i Mary. Jak mógłbym zapomnieć o Mary? Córce jednego z najwierniejszych oficerów Korony, który zaginął na Bliskim Wschodzie...  
     — Mary to przyjaciółka. Od lat — wtrącił doktor. — Dziewczyna Harry, przez moment, więc twoim pracodawcom umknął fakt dość istotny...  
     — Bynajmniej. Obaj wiemy, że panna Morstan ma dość... szerokie upodobania.  
     — I obaj wiemy, że nie zrobiłbym tego siostrze. — Odstawił szklankę na blat; z hukiem. — Posłuchaj, zainteresowanie twoich szefów naprawdę mi pochlebia, ale jest źle umiejscowione. Spotykałem się z wieloma kobietami: Sherlock skutecznie utrudniał mi stały związek, a kiedy go... cóż, kiedy zniknął mi z oczu, musiałem jakoś zapełnić pustkę, jakby to ujęli wasi eksperci. To, że niektóre z tych dziewczyn mają coś wspólnego z jakimiś szarościami, to statystycznie oczywiste. Byłoby dziwne, gdyby żadna nie miała. Musiałbym je najpierw prześwietlać do trzech pokoleń wstecz. A tak zachowywałbym się, gdybym był nadal w grze. Nie jestem. Mam w nosie powiązania rodzinne dziewczyn, z którymi spałem raz czy dwa. Nie wiem, jak mam to ująć jaśniej.  
     Zdał sobie sprawę, że zaczyna brzmieć wyjątkowo emocjonalnie, machnął na to jednak ręką. Prześwietlali mu życie intymne, ma chyba prawo być oburzony? Zagniewany? Rozwścieczony do białości? Aczkolwiek rodzaj... wypalenia zawodowego sprawiał, iż nie umiał w sobie znaleźć prawdziwej złości, tylko jakąś wątłą, ujadającą odmianę. Może gdyby naprawdę wierzył, nie tylko odgrywał wiarę, w przyzwoitość, byłoby łatwiej.  
     — Przykro mi, że rozczarowuję i odsyłam cię do szefostwa z niczym — prychnął na końcu tyrady.  
     Snajper wzruszył ramionami. Nadal sprawiał wrażenie głównie rozbawionego.  
     — Wiesz, dla mnie to i tak wygodna robota. Mogę się spokojnie napić piwa, pogadać ze znajomym, podyskutować o stanie świata, wymienić się hipotezami, pobawić w le Carrego... Właśnie, postanowiłem poszukać w sobie ukrytego beletrysty, jak ty. Nie, żebym był aż tak dobry w wymyślaniu zakrętów fabularnych jak ty, ale tuszę, że wysłuchasz pomysłów kolegi po fachu – i może nawet coś doradzisz?  
     Interesujące, pomyślał lekarz z ulgą. Wreszcie dobrnęli do sedna. A przynajmniej w pobliże. Niedługo będzie mógł wyjść, wrócić do domu, zadzwonić do Mary, koniecznie zadzwonić do Mary.  
     — Jasne. Słucham — odpowiedział, nawet nie próbując brzmieć entuzjastycznie.  
     — Opowieść o medyku i żołnierzu, i szpiegu, który natknął się na coś, co jednak poruszyło jego niezbyt delikatne sumienie. W górach Afganistanu, wiesz, romantyczne tło. I wrócił do Anglii, ale nie zapomniał. Ani tego, co go gryzło, ani zasad, więc mówił właściwie rzeczy właściwym ludziom – bo przecież niektórzy byli w identycznej sytuacji, wiedzieli wszystko, spotykali się z terapeutami, którym nie mówili nic, nic też nie robili. Oddane dzieci Korony. Jak mi idzie?  
     — Słabo. Za patetyczne to. I publika nigdy nie uwierzy, że można, ot, tak, wrócić z armii, rozmawiać z właściwymi ludźmi i nigdy nie mieć problemów — prychnął Watson. — Chociaż, fakt faktem, tak jest. Ale fikcja zawsze musi być staranniej przemyślana niż życie.  
     Moran zachichotał w swoją szklankę.  
     — Celna uwaga, najsłynniejszy blogerze Anglii. Zapamiętam.  
     — Masz stare dane. Sława mojego bloga przeminęła już dobre parę miesięcy temu.  
     Pułkownik tylko pokręcił głową.  
     — Ależ, strona nadal istnieje. Licznik wejść bije. Całkiem szybko. W każdym razie – nasz doktor przypadkiem znowu wplątał się w państwowe intrygi. Chociaż nie, przypadek źle wygląda w fikcji, prawda? Będę musiał wynaleźć powód, a niech to. — Przez moment najemnik pozorował zamyślenie. — Jeszcze do tego wrócę, teraz ad rem. Doktor poczuł się lepiej, bo zaczął znowu robić coś dobrego. Z pożytkiem dla innych. Był po właściwiej stronie, nareszcie. Aż do pewnej sprawy w małej wiosce, która przypomniała mu wszystko... Erynie wróciły. Doktor wrócił do spotkań z odpowiednimi znajomymi, może nawet bez ukrytych intencji – ale tym razem ci znajomi powiedzieli mu, że oni znają jeszcze innych ludzi, ludzi, którzy nie tylko słuchają, którzy działają, którzy czynią coś dobrego. Właściwą stronę. Co, oczywiście, znowu wciągnęło naszego bohatera, zwłaszcza, gdy poprzednie źródło pożytku dla innych znikło i biedaczek został sam ze swoim sumieniem.  
     — Wątki się powtarzają. Publikę to znudzi — zauważył Watson bezlitośnie.  
     Szczerze mówiąc, ta zabawa byłaby nawet całkiem przyjemna. Gdyby nie przeczucie nadciągających tarapatów. Zagrożenia, takiego naprawdę sporego – nie przyjemny wyrzut adrenaliny, pomagający żyć, a prawdziwe napięcie, kora nadnerczy dławiącą się z przepracowania, mózg tonący w hormonie walki. Albo ucieczki, tylko na tę zwykle w takich sytuacjach było już za późno. Widzenie zaczęło mu się wyostrzać, dostrzegał teraz każdy szczegół w otoczeniu, analizował go, szukał...  
     — John, wyhamuj — spokojny głos Sebastiana przepełniało pobłażliwe zrozumienie. — Tutaj i teraz raczej nic ci nie grozi. Ba, ja jestem, w sumie, po twojej stronie, przynajmniej chwilowo. Ja i moi szefowie. A przynajmniej nie po przeciwnej. Póki co. Cała ta rozmowa to jest wyraz naszej dobrej woli. Ostrzeżenie, jeśli wolisz; ale nie przed nami — dodał szybko.  
     Lekarz uniósł brwi w wyrazie uprzejmego zdumienia. Nie musiał go nawet specjalnie udawać. „A przed kim niby?” głosiła cała jego postawa. Nie, żeby w tych okolicznościach mógł pytać o cokolwiek innego.  
     — Przed Mycroftem. Rządem Jej Królewskiej Mości też, jednak głównie przed Mycroftem. I, poniekąd, przed... znajomymi twoich znajomych. Oni nie chcą cię skrzywdzić, oczywiście – sprowadzą ci śmierć pod drzwi zupełnie niechcący, pełni dobrej woli...  
     — Absurd — oznajmił Watson.  
     Bo i co miał powiedzieć? Niemniej, rzecz naprawdę wyglądała na absurdalną, Mycroft kochał brata, a Sherlock lubił i potrzebował Johna, który z kolei nie działał przeciwko Koronie – no, przynajmniej niespecjalnie mocno. Nie bardziej, niż przeciętna organizacja humanitarna, a w końcu byli demokracją, na litość boską, nikt nie odstrzeliwał działaczy pozarządowych! Znaczy, brytyjskich działaczy samorządowych, z emigrantami z mniej liberalnych krajów bywało różnie. Lekarz był wszakże przecież londyńczykiem z krwi i kości!  
     — Absurd — powtórzył Moran, jakby ubawiony. — Jak świecące króliki, nie? Albo gaz wywołujący ataki lękowe. Fakt, komiczne w swym nieprawdopodobieństwie. Spytaj swoją przyjaciółkę od lat, o... Albo nie, nie powie ci. Najpierw przekaż jej, proszę, że pewna frakcja skurwysynów, z którymi walczy, doradza jej, by uważała – ze szczerego serca, John, nie strzelaj do mnie – akurat te informacje, która panna Morstan ma, mogą moi szefom bardzo pomóc. Nie leży w naszym interesie, by choć włos spadł jej z głowy. Niemniej, wiesz, jak to jest – interesy frakcji są zwykle sprzeczne. Przekaż jej i wtedy dopiero zapytaj. Zapytaj ją o perły, John. Możliwie szybko. Dla jej i twojego dobra.


	4. Chapter 4

I tak oto koszmary Watsona wróciły. Od jednej rozmowy z pieprzonym Sebastianem Moranem. Konkretniej: od jednej rozmowy z pieprzonym Sebastianem Moranem oraz posłuchaniu jego rady – czy rozkazu – by pogadać z Mary. O perłach. A raczej o „Perłach”, bo rzecz, jak się okazało, była kryptonimem dla jednego z tajnych projektów Korony. Podobnego, wszystko na to wskazywało, temu w Baskerville.   
       I temu na afgańsko-pakistańskiej granicy. Nawet bardziej. Czyli temu, o czym John bardzo, bardzo, bardzo chciał zapomnieć. Próbował zapomnieć, starannie próbował. I co? „I, kurwa, jajco” sklął w myśli. Klął w myśli nieustannie od kilku dni. Na głos nie miał już siły. Wulgaryzmy, których użył w obecności Mary, wyczerpały jego roczną dawkę żołnierskiego języka. Co najmniej roczną.  
      Najgorsze przekleństwa nie pomagały, wszakże. Nic a nic. Sytuacja nadal wyglądała, jak wyglądała: „panna Morstan” otrzymała kilka tygodni temu najbardziej tajne z poufnych danych rządowych. W zaszyfrowanych fragmentach, ale zawsze. Obecnie mogli już z tego odczytać wiedzę wartą kilka patentów handlowych. Za patentami szłyby setki tysięcy. Na dobitkę dane wyglądały na wykradzione. Do czysta. Nie skopiowane, skądże, wykradzione. Wyrwane z serwera czy skądkolwiek. Zważywszy, że dotąd nikt ich nie objął patentem, to były prawdopodobnie jedyne egzemplarze. I ktoś, z jakiegoś powodu, wrzucał to Mary to skrzynki kontaktowej. A ona nic z tym nie zrobiła. To znaczy, zastanawiała się ze znajomymi, oczywiście, jak to upublicznić, jak powstrzymać, zaczęła jakieś małe śledztwo, czekała, podejrzewając prowokację – nie poinformowała wszakże Watsona. Ani nie powzięła praktycznie żadnych środków bezpieczeństwa.  
      „Gdyby mnie chcieli zabić, to by mnie zabili, John. Gdyby chcieli mnie skompromitować – też. Najbezpieczniej było odczekać moment, zobaczyć, czy to nie element gry, przecież sam wiesz. A jeśli nie, to znaczy, że komuś zależy na naszej sprawie, że wreszcie możemy powstrzymać ten koszmar, przynajmniej w jednym ośrodku, musimy tylko zdobyć niepodważalne dowody, bo przecież o tym powiedzą, że falsyfikat. Wszystko jest w toku, szukamy ludzi, szukamy sposobu, by się tam dostać, zrobić zdjęcia, może atak informatyczny... John, to może być przełom, a ty jesteś pod stałą obserwacją Holmesa, pewnie, że ci nic nie powiedziałam”.  
      Zresztą, dodała później, co by im dało, gdyby powiedzieli? Watson naprawdę był pod obserwacją. Zamierzali go w końcu poinformować, wtedy, kiedy już zdecydują, jak nagłośnić sprawę, jego ochrona mogłaby się wówczas przydać. Ochrona albo i coś więcej – po przyciśnięciu dziewczyna dodała, iż liczyli, że może zgodziłby się firmować całą sprawę swoim nazwiskiem. W jego wizerunek Mycroft wpompował niesamowitą wprost liczbę kontaktów oraz pieniędzy; nie z dobroci serca, skądże, po to, by najlepszy świadek niewinności Sherlocka był czysty jak łza. Nie mógłby teraz go ot, tak, sprzątnąć. Nie mógłby go skompromitować. Nie przez najbliższy rok czy dwa, opowiadała rozentuzjamowana Mary. Jej zapał zdecydowanie opadł, kiedy John zapytał, co po tych paru latach. Wywiad brytyjski nie przebacza. Mało kto przebacza, poza polskim rządem, co uchodzi za śmiertelną słabość tego kraju zresztą. „Nie życzę źle Koronie”, sarknął lekarz „więc nie chcę, by nagle zmiękli, a to oznacza, że za te dwa lata powinniśmy sobie wszyscy palnąć w łeb, żeby oszczędzić innym roboty. I sobie nieprzyjemności”.  
       Morstan powiedziała oczywiście, że przesadza, że kto będzie pamiętał takie rzeczy po dwóch latach, owszem, służby są bezwzględne, ale przecież im też nie wszystko się opłaca, zresztą, ma znajomych dziennikarzy, będą kryci...  
       Kryci przez kilku pismaków. Watson prychnął zimnym śmiechem na samo wspomnienie rozmowy. Chodziło o patenty warte setki milionów, chodziło o zdobycze techniki, które na pewno można było wykorzystać na potrzeby wojska, a ona mówiła mu o ochronie przez prasę. Za taką kasę dałoby się po prostu kupić kilkanaście procent udziałów w tych gazetach. A potem grzecznie odesłać ochronę Mary na zieloną trawkę. Pożytek z całej tej konwersacji był taki, że do dziewczyny doszła powaga sytuacji. Szczególnie wzmianka o ludziach Moriarty’ego – czy raczej teraz, kiedy główna gałąź rodu wymarła, jego kuzynów, ZYC, którzy przejęli stery w centrali tej gigantycznej, wielofunkcyjnej korporacji. Jakby dopiero zainteresowanie innych graczy dowodziło wartości dokumentów.  
      Panna Morstan najwyraźniej bardziej się liczyła ze zdaniem Morana niż Johna. Doktora niespecjalnie to cieszyło, ale też chwilowo miał większe zmartwienia na głowie niż zabieganie o serce nieroztropnej, idealistycznej dzierlatki. Takie jak ustalanie, kto wie o materiałach i kto je w ogóle przesyła.  
      To drugie poszłoby znacznie prościej, gdyby mógł spytać Sebastiana. Mycroft raczej nie wiedział albo udawał, że nie wie, inaczej Wielka Brytania już siedziałaby im na karku. Tak czy inaczej, medyk nie byłby szczęśliwy prosząc o pomoc wroga. Jednego ani drugiego, bo snajper także był wrogiem. Czemu podał Watsonowi informacje i dał dobrą rady Mary akurat się lekarz domyślał: wielka kompania ZYC miała też całkiem spory dział farmaceutyczny, pewnikiem również prowadzący nielegalne badania na ludziach, pewnikiem zmierzające w podobnym kierunku. Zastopowanie konkurencji – a artykuł w prasie wymusiłby na rządzie brytyjskim przynajmniej niepatentowanie technologii; raczej nie zamknięcie projektu – niewątpliwie byłoby im na rękę.  
      Kobieta nie zamierzała współpracować ani przyjmować rad od innych zbrodniarzy. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami. Wobec czego medyk, nie będąc szczęśliwym, zadzwonił do wroga, który chwilowo był sprzymierzonym, umówił się z nim na kolację, obiecał zabrać Mary, powiedział dziewczynie, że idą na spotkanie z kolegą z wojska, który może im coś doradzić, po czym jął szykować pytania, fałszywe odpowiedzi, celne riposty, zimną krew, grubą skórę oraz policzek do nadstawiania – bo był pewien, że przyjaciółka oględnego opisu Morana mu nie wybaczy.


End file.
